


#16 - Dance

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [16]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: dance, Grant ALX.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: dance, Grant ALX. No beta.

"I've got this," said Grant, as he started the music player: the latest hit from the clubs of Novgorod. He stalked across the apartment floor in time with the beat, hips snapping left, right, left. He was beautiful, graceful, and a little frightening.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Justin, unable to look away. It was a stupid question: Recreational Skills was a library of thousands of aesthetic accomplishments and obscure hobbies.

Grant reached him and took his hands, positioning them: one on Grant's shoulder, the other on his hip. "Get with the program, Born Man," he said, and winked.


End file.
